christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Christmas blocks
Since its debut in 1992, Cartoon Network has always hosted an annual Christmas-themed programming block featuring the animated Christmas specials, episodes, and movies that the channel has the broadcast rights to. Originally titled the Christmas Party, the block has since gone through several different iterations and name changes: * Christmas Party (1997-2003) * A Cartoon Christmas (2003) * A Cartoon Network Christmas (2004) * Cartoon Network's Holiday Rush (2005-06) * All-Star Naughty List (2007) * It's The Special Holiday Cartoon Network Holiday Specials (2008-09) * Christmas Special Week (2012) * Gift Time (2013) Specials featured on the blocks Cartoon Network's Christmas blocks initially consisted entirely of Christmas specials, primarily those produced by Hanna-Barbera, that had debuted on other networks. At the turn of the century, however, after Cartoon Network Studios had made its mark in original programming created entirely for the network, newly-made Christmas episodes of Cartoon Network original series would often debut as part of the block. Many direct-to-video Christmas specials, such as those produced by Warner Bros. Animation, would also make their televised premieres as part of Cartoon Network's Christmas block. In the network's earlier years, the block always culminated with a special 24-hour marathon that would start on Christmas Eve and run through Christmas Day itself. This was dropped in 2003, when the Adult Swim programming block began broadcasting every weeknight. After 2004, Cartoon Network dropped almost all of the non-original specials (with the exception of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) from their annual Christmas block, resulting in the block now being devoted entirely to Christmas episodes of the network's original shows. The Hanna-Barbera Christmas specials would instead now be exclusive to sister channel Boomerang, which continued to use the Christmas Party name for its annual Christmas block until its 2015 rebrand. Premieres ;2001 * 12 Tiny Christmas Tales * Johnny Bravo: "A Johnny Bravo Christmas" ;2003 * The Christmas Dinosaur * Justice League: "Comfort and Joy" ;2004 * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle ;2005 * Billy & Mandy Save Christmas * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y." * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "A Lost Claus" ;2006 * Ben 10: "Merry Christmas" ;2007 * Class of 3000: "The Class of 3000 Christmas Special" * "Kamp Kringle" (Camp Lazlo) ;2008 * Batman: The Brave and the Bold: "Invasion of the Secret Santas!" * Chowder: "Hey, Hey It's Knishmas!" ;2009 * The Garfield Show: "Caroling Capers" ;2010 * The Garfield Show: "Home for the Holidays" ;2011 * Adventure Time: "Holly Jolly Secrets" * Johnny Test: "A Holly Johnny Christmas" ;2012 * The Amazing World of Gumball: "Christmas" * Annoying Orange: "Orange Carol" * The Looney Tunes Show: "A Christmas Carol" * MAD: "Fantastic Four Christmases / Red and White Collar" * Regular Show: "Christmas Special" ;2014 * The Tom and Jerry Show ''(2014) "The Plight Before Christmas" * ''Uncle Grandpa: "Christmas Special" * Regular Show: "Merry Christmas Mordecai" * Teen Titans Go!: "Second Christmas" ;2015 * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: "Scary Christmas" * Teen Titans Go!: "The True Meaning of Christmas" ;2016 * Teen Titans Go!: "Teen Titans Save Christmas" * We Bare Bears: "Christmas Parties" * Regular Show: "Christmas in Space" ;2017 * The Powerpuff Girls (2016): "You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo" * We Bare Bears: "The Perfect Tree" Reruns The following specials that have aired as part of Cartoon Network's Christmas blocks are ones that either originally aired on another network or premiered on Cartoon Network outside of the programming block. * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales * Casper's First Christmas * Christmas Comes to PacLand * The Christmas Dinosaur * A Christmas Story * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer * The Flintstones: "Christmas Flintstone" * A Flintstone Christmas * A Flintstone Family Christmas * A Flintstones Christmas Carol * The Jetsons: "A Jetson Christmas Carol" * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus * The Little Troll Prince * MAD: "Da Grinchy Code / Duck" * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries: "The Nutcracker Scoob" * Olive the Other Reindeer * Paddington Bear and the Ghost of Christmas * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas * Robotboy: "Christmas Evil" * A Scooby-Doo! Christmas * The Smurfs' Christmas Special * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol * Space Ghost Coast to Coast: "A Space Ghost Christmas" * Tiny Toon Adventures: "It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" * 'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy * Taz-Mania: "No Time for Christmas" * ''Toon Heads'': "Cartoon Christmas" * The Town Santa Forgot * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper * Yogi's First Christmas * Yule Toons ** The Captain's Christmas ** Dexter's Laboratory: "Dexter Vs. Santa's Claws" ** Mister and Mistletoe ** One Ham's Family See also * A Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special Category:Programs